ishikawajetfandomcom-20200214-history
Reappointment (formerly Recontracting)
How long can I stay on the JET Programme? As a rule, JET Programme appointments are for a one-year period. However, if both the JET participant and Contracting Organisation agree, it is possible to be reappointed up to two times (for a total of three years on the Programme, 3 years and 4 months for April arrivals from Oceania). Reappointment may be denied if the Contracting Organisation has legitimate reasons for not wanting to reappoint the said JET participant. In addition, Contracting Organisations may offer third year JET participants reappointment two more times (for a total of five years on the Programme, 5 years and 4 months for April arrivals from Oceania) if their work performance, accomplishments and abilities are deemed outstanding. Note: The following reappointment procedure does not apply to JET participants from China. Participants who are offered reappointment will receive reappointment explanation forms from their Contracting Organisations in autumn. For detailed information and scheduling, participants should refer to the forms they receive. Below is an explanation of the reappointment procedure for first and second year JET participants. The Reappointment Process #As early as mid-October of your first year your Contracting Organisation will give you Reappointment Paperwork. Don’t freak out! You have until February to make your Reappointment decision. #If your Contracting Organisation wish you to stay another year they will inform you of their intent to offer you reappointment. #If your Contracting Organisation does not wish to Reappoint you they must explain their reasons. #If you wish to stay another year you will inform your Contracting Organisation of your intent to accept reappointment. #You will receive a form to Confirm your Reappointment from your Contracting Organisation. Note: Once the decision to reappoint the JET participant or not is finalised, this decision cannot be changed. Therefore, please give careful consideration in order to make the best decision possible. 'Exceptional Cases' 'Transfers within the same Host Prefecture or Designated City' *Transfers are granted under the jurisdiction and at the discretion of the Host Prefecture or Designated City. *JET participants from countries with a small number of participants may not be allowed to transfer.Transfers will be granted only when the criteria deemed necessary by the Host Prefecture/Designated City to warrant a transfer are met. 'Job Type Changes' *Job type-changes are granted under the jurisdiction and at the discretion of the Host Prefecture or Designated City. *Type-changes (ALT to CIR or CIR to ALT) are only permitted within the same Host Prefecture or Designated City. *Type-changes either to or from the SEA position are not allowed. *JET participants from countries with a small number of participants may not be allowed to transfer. 'Transfers to a different Prefecture or Designated City' *In principle, reappointment is only allowed within the same Host Prefecture/Designated City. Therefore, interprefectural transfers are only granted in special cases. For more specific information, please consult with your Supervisor. *JET participants from countries with a small number of participants may not be allowed to transfer. *In principle, the maximum number of times a JET participant can be reappointed is two (up to four times in certain, exceptional cases). This also applies to those JET participants who transfer or type-change. *In the event that a move is necessary, moving expenses are the responsibility of the JET participant. General Advice About Reappointment Please note that your placement within the Contracting Organisation (e.g. school, education centre, social education division, international affairs division, etc.) is decided by the Contracting Organisation. During your tenure on the JET Programme, your Contracting Organisation may reassign you to a different school or division under their jurisdiction. JET participants may be advised of these types of moves either when offered reappointment, or at the end of their appointment term, depending on the procedures in their Contracting Organisation. JET participants should ask about these procedures when discussing reappointment, so that they may know if the possibility of such a transfer exists within their Contracting Organisation. An informed decision can then be made regarding reappointment. Should I Stay Or Should I Go? 'Making the decision' If you need help or have questions about reappointment, your PAs are here to help so please get in touch. Below is some helpful advice on making that difficult decision from the General Information Handbook: Re-contracting deserves deep consideration and deliberation. Please double check the questions below in order to be certain about your decision. #What expectations of being a JET Programme participant did you hold before coming to Japan? #How do those expectations compare to your actual life in Japan? #Are you able to learn new things and challenge yourself in Japan? #How will you use what you have learned in Japan after you leave? Chances are when you joined the JET Programme you had expectations, preconceptions, and an idea of what the job was going to entail. In addition, you probably anticipated how you would use that work experience in your future. However, the job may not be what you had anticipated. This is the time to re-evaluate. Realistic Reasons to Accept Reappointment *You are content with your position and work. *You feel that you are making a contribution that has a positive effect on others. When considering reappointment, beware of deceptive rationalisations like, “I‘ll save money next year” or “I‘ll learn Japanese next year”. Reappointment does not necessarily bring about a drastic change in your life, so the odds are that your habits will not change dramatically in your second or third year either. 'Realistic Reasons Not to Accept Reappointment' *''Procrastination. Think long and hard about your life path. Do not seek reappointment only to delay a more difficult decision. *''Money. ''Participating on the JET Programme for the sole purpose of money-making.''Obligation. '' *You feel pressure from those people in your community to stay with the JET Programme. *''For no particular reason at all. ''You may like the foreigner-centred lifestyle, the kindness you receive from those around you, money in your pocket and time on your hands but, even if you do not tire of these things, they probably will not leave you with anything when they are gone. Your presence in Japan gives you many opportunities. If you are going to stay in Japan, stay for a reason. Do not waste the opportunity. 'A Word of Caution''' While in a foreign country a person undergoes many changes and mood swings. Do not make your decision overnight. Talk with friends, talk with your Supervisor, talk with your family. Think it through and make your decision with confidence.